The Reign of Silas
by Darkknight55
Summary: Several months after the Legendary Battle, a new foe emerges, one who will stop at nothing to take the powers of the rangers. Can the Megaforce Rangers stop this new threat, or are they doomed to fall to this new foe?
1. A New Threat Emerges

A/N: Hey guys! I have yet again a new story! Now, any Gokaiger fan knows about Basco ta Jolokia, Captain Marvelous's former teammate and reoccurring enemy of the Gokaigers. Sadly when Super Megaforce was made he was cut. While I haven't been able to see much of Gokaiger (the best I can find are a bunch of clips) I have heard about him and became intrigued. I began to wonder what would happen if he had been adapted. What would his storyline be like? And thus here we are. The story takes place several months after The Legendary Battle, and thus after the events of Megaforce. Yes, I know that's not how it was done in Gokaiger, but Basco is such a great character that putting him alongside the pitiful villains of Super Megaforce would be an insult to him. So aside from the occasional one off villain he's flying solo. Anyway, enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers or Super Sentai (wish I did, though).

Chapter 1: A New Threat emerges

Orion sat in the cockpit of the spaceship, sailing towards Andresia. After the Legendary Battle, Orion commandeered an Armada cruiser that had somehow survived the invasion. It took a few months, but he managed to repair it and took off. He was sad to leave his friends, but Earth wasn't his home, and they knew that. He knew that it wouldn't be easy, as Andresia was completely wrecked from the Armada's attack. But he hoped that with some effort that his home could be inhabitable again. Maybe his friends from Earth could come to visit.

He was pulled from his thoughts as the communications console crackled to life.

"Please….help….me…." a voice came through, distorted and barely audible.

"Who is this? Do you read me?" Orion responded, but the transmission cut off.

Deciding to investigate, Orion traced the signal to have come from a nearby planet. He landed the spacecraft and exited. He only made a few steps when a voice popped up.

"Ah, my prey has arrived."

Orion turned around to see a normal human a few feet away. The man was tall and lean, and had a face that might actually be lethal. He was dressed in a black leather jacket with a red undershirt. His brown hair was messy and unkempt, and his blue eyes pierced through Orion like daggers.

"Who are you? Are you the one harming the people of this planet?" Orion asked. Although he tried to hide it, Orion was very unnerved by this new arrival.

"Ah, so it would appear that you fell for my trick. That distress signal was bait to lure you here. Allow me to introduce myself. I am Silas, the galaxy's greatest hunter."

Orion tensed at the name. Silas was a legendary hunter who was known for his brutal hunting methods. Once he had you, there was no escape.

"I've heard of you. What do you want."

"Do not worry; it is not you I want. Rather it is the power you possess. Now we can do things the easy way, or the hard way. Easy way you hand over your key and powers and I let you go. The hard way… well, let's just say that it won't be pretty. Which do you prefer?"

Orion glared at Silas, ready to tear him to shreds. Instead of immediately responding, he lifted his morpher and put in his key.

"Super Mega Mode!" He shouted, and in an instant he was in his Ranger form. He readied his Super Silver Spear (I know it's a trident, but they called it a spear so that's what I'm using.) and charged at Silas.

"I was hoping you would say that." Silas replied and grabbed his own sword and charged as well.

The two met in the middle and began a fierce fight. The two were evenly matched, both managing to land hits on the other. Silas's sword, while small, was easier to handle than Orion's spear, allowing Silas more mobility attack with. One the other hand, Orion's spear, while heavier than Silas's sword, was big enough to allow Orion to easily to attack Silas with enough force that his sword could not block it. The battle went on for several minutes, neither combatant backing down.

"The powers of the Legendary Rangers don't belong to you!" Orion shouted, blocking Silas's sword. "The Legendary Rangers entrusted me and the other Megaforce Rangers with this power, and I won't let you take it!"

"That's cute," Silas snarled, "You think that you have a choice. But I always get what I want. Now it's time I finish this." Silas then pointed his gun at Orion, shooting him back as he charged his sword. Before Orion could recover, he was hit with a massive wave of energy, forcing him to dimorph. Orion struggled to stand as Silas went behind a tree, emerging with a strange, trumpet like device.

"I will admit, you gave me a good fight," he told Orion, "But now it is time that I collected what I came for."

With that, he played his trumpet, which sucked silver energy from Orion. Orion cried out in pain as his life force was almost completely gone. His ranger key and morpher both turned to stone. When Silas finished, Orion dropped, completely exhausted. Silas smirked and turned around.

"Now for the other rangers," He said to himself. "Once I have the powers of the Earth's defenders, nothing will stop me."

Orion could only watch on in despair as Silas shrunk into the distance. He knew that he had to get to Earth and warn the others, but he could barely move. He would have to wait until his health recovered. He could only hope that he wouldn't be to late.

A/N: Well, how was that for a first chapter? I had to do this in order to explain how Silas had the Sixth ranger keys to use against the rangers, as well as get Orion out of the way for the time being. Don't worry; he will still be in the story, but for the time being he is incapacitated.

As for Silas himself, imagine Kraven the Hunter without the Russian accent. Yes, Basco is a pirate, but a hunter to me seems like a more dangerous villain to me. Besides, Super Megaforce ignored the pirate theme completely. If they can ignore their motifs, so can I. However, if you guys really want a pirate I will rewrite the chapter accordingly.

As for where I got the name, I must admit that I did not come up with it. As it turns out, early casting sheets for Super Megaforce included a Basco counterpart named Silas. I figured the name sounded appropriate so I went with it. Sorry if anyone was expecting something else.

Anyway, that's all for now. Please read, review, and enjoy


	2. Silas's Challenge

A/N: Hey, guys! Sorry I took so long, but now that The Armada's Last Stand has been wrapped up, I can focus on my other stories, starting with this one! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers. If I did, this would have been a part of Super Megaforce, as I would have pushed for more than 20 episodes per season (why would Nickelodeon impose a stupid rule like that?).

Chapter 2: Silas's Challenge

The Command Center was eerily quiet. Ever since The Armada had been defeated, there were never any major problems that required the Power Rangers. Gosei stood in his place, sleeping until he was needed again. Tensou was also asleep in the corner, weary from a day of hard work. Even when there were no evil forces to monitor, he had to make sure the cave's technology was in working order. All of a sudden, an alarm went out through the room. Tensou wheeled over to the monitor to see what was going on.

"What's going on, Tensou?" Gosei asked, just waking up.

"Incoming transmission from outer space!" Tensou cried.

Gosei listened to the message, not showing any emotion (of course, when your face is immobile, it's pretty hard to.) Once the message was finished, Gosei knew what he needed to do.

"Bring the rangers here immediately," he told Tensou.

"But Gosei," Tensou started, "who was that?"

"Someone I hoped I would never see again," Gosei said ominously.

Meanwhile, the former Power Rangers were hanging out at the park. Jake was teaching Noah some soccer, Troy was practicing his karate, and Gia and Emma were sitting on a bench watching everything.

"Do you ever miss being a Power Ranger?" Emma asked her best friend.

"All the time," Gia said, "Whenever my suit, I felt like I could do anything. But we should be glad that we don't have to deal with any more threats to the Earth. Peace has been restored, and we can finally enjoy our day without being interrupted by alien threats."

"Yeah, Gia's right," Jake said as he and Noah finished their little game, "We taught those Aliens not to mess with our planet. At least now I can finish my frozen yogurt."

Everybody laughed at that. All of a sudden, they were teleported away in their respective colors (in the same vein as in the first episode).

When they landed, they found them back in the Command Center.

"Rangers, it is good to see you again," Gosei said. "I'm sorry to pull you away, but something has come up that requires the Power Rangers to once again take up the mantle."

"What's wrong, Gosei?"

"Please turn to the monitor," Gosei said, "This message will explain everything."

They did so, and the monitor fizzed before showing the message from earlier. The screen showed Silas standing in the bridge of a spaceship, looking smug.

"Greetings, Gosei," Silas said, "It has been so long. Too long. You know what I have come for, so I will be quick. Have your rangers meet me at Harwood quarry in an hour, and I'll give them a fighting chance. If they don't show up, then the city shall meet an unfortunate end."

With that, the transmission faded and the monitor turned off. The rangers turned to Gosei in bewilderment.

"Who was that guy?" Noah asked, "and how does he know you?"

"That," Gosei told them, "Was Silas, the most ruthless hunter in the galaxy, and whose power is almost at the level of Emperor Mavro's."

"No way," Jake said, "I mean this guy is just a human, and Mavro was some freaky alien."

"Do not let his appearance fool you, Jake," Gosei said, "Or it will be your undoing. You see, I was not always in this form. After my mentor Zordon sacrificed himself to save the universe, I was tasked with guarding the morphing grid. Years ago, as I was beginning work on the ranger keys I encountered Silas on Earth. He demanded that I hand over the powers or he would destroy me. I refused, and we fought. I managed to force him to retreat, but was severely damaged as a result. I was forced to take this form until my injuries healed. I had hoped to sleep until I could recover, but sadly the Warstar's attack interrupted that plan. Now he is back, and will stop at nothing to retrieve what he came here for. I'm sorry to have forced you into this, but I need you to help me protect the powers that have guarded this planet for years. If Silas gets his hands on them, no one will be able to stop him."

"Count me in, Gosei," Troy said.

"Me too," Noah agreed.

"This Silas won't stand a chance," Jake said.

"Me as well," Gia stepped forward.

"I will do anything to protect this world," Emma said at last.

"Thank you, rangers," Gosei said as a table came up with the legendary morphers on it. "Due to his tremendous power, your normal Megaforce suits won't stand a chance, so Super Mega Mode and Legendary Ranger Mode will be our best bet. Now you must go. Our hour is almost up, and Silas never makes empty threats."

"Right, Gosei," Troy said. "Come on, guys."

"Right!" And with that, the rangers were teleported away to the quarry.

"Oh, I hope they will be alright," Tensou said.

"So do I, Tensou," Gosei agreed.

A/N: Alright, the 2nd chapter is finished! Again, sorry it took me so long to get this out, but now that The Armada's Last Stand has finished, I can devote more time to this and my other stories. Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter, and I will post the next one next week, maybe sooner.


	3. Ranger Battle Royale

A/N: Alright, here we go! Hope you guys are ready, because this is going to be a long one.

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers or Super Sentai. Heck, I don't even own Silas now that I think about it, since he is based off of Basco from Gokaiger. So I own nothing but this idea.

Chapter 3: Ranger Battle Royale

Silas stood in the middle of the quarry, waiting for the Power Rangers to show up. He had considered going to the Command Center and just taking the keys, but he was almost certain that Gosei would expect that. Besides, he wanted to see how powerful the rangers were first. After all, victory was much sweeter if it had been fought for.

He snapped out of his thoughts when he heard footsteps coming towards him. He turned his head to see five teens coming towards him.

"These are the others who Gosei chose to defend this worthless planet?" he thought, then smiled, "This will be easier than I thought."

"Alright, Silas," Troy said, "We showed up. Now what do you want?"

"Greeting, rangers," Silas began. "So glad you could join me. Now just hand over the keys and no one has to get hurt."

"Yeah, right!" Gia boldly said. "These powers don't belong to you!"

"Yeah!" Emma said. "They belong to the protectors of Earth! Not just us, but every ranger who ever existed!"

"It seems like we're doing things the hard way," Silas said, shaking his head as he pulled out his trumpet. "As you wish." To the ranger's amazement, five ranger keys manifested in his hand.

"How did he do that?" Jake cried. "I thought we were the only ones who could summon the ranger keys?"

"That was thanks to the Silver ranger," Silas said, "his generous donation shall allow me to destroy you with the very power you fight to protect."

"What did you do to Orion?" Noah asked.

"The same thing I will do to you," Silas replied before inserting the keys into his trumpet and playing.

To the shock of the rangers, five orbs of light flew out before materializing on the ground. When the light subsided, the Mighty Morphin Green Ranger, Gold Zeo Ranger, Quantum Ranger, Green Samurai Ranger (from Ninja Storm), and the SPD Omega Ranger stood, ready to face the rangers.

"No way," Jake said.

"This just got a whole lot more dangerous," Gia said.

"Come on guys, we have to power up!" Troy said, pulling out his key as the others did the same.

"Super Mega Mode!" They cried as they morphed into their ranger forms.

"Super Megaforce Red!"

"Super Megaforce Blue!"

"Super Megaforce Yellow!"

"Super Megaforce Green!"

"Super Megaforce Pink!"

"Earths Defenders, Never Surrender!"

"Attack!" Silas cried as the rangers he summoned ran into battle. The Super Megaforce rangers did the same and the two sides clashed in the middle.

Troy and the Quantum ranger were in a sword fight, Troy's Super Mega Saber against the Quantum Defender in sword mode. The two were evenly matched, with Troy trying to shoot the Quantum Ranger, only for him to miss.

Noah was not faring any better against the Mighty Morphin Green Ranger, being unable to land a single hit on it. Every time he swung at it, the ranger dodged his attack. Noah managed to dodge its attacks as well, leaving them in a stalemate.

Gia was in the middle of a struggle with the Gold Zeo Ranger. She swung her sword at it, while it blocked with the golden power staff. It proceeded to pull her around and kick her in the stomach, causing her to stumble back.

Jake shot at the Green Samurai Ranger, who despite its chest plate managed to doge it with a back flip. The two then proceeded to engage in a sword fight, both ducking underneath the other's attack every time.

Emma tried to shoot the Omega Ranger away, only for it to swat away the attack and charge at her. Despite not having any weapons, the Omega Ranger managed to keep up with her, landing several punches and kicks before holding her hand holding her blaster behind her back.

Noah was nearby and saw that she was in trouble.

"Here, take my blaster!" He called out. Emma, seeing the blaster coming, tossed her sword to him.

"Thanks! My saber's all yours!" She cried before catching the blaster. With the new weapon, Emma managed to break free before shooting the Omega Ranger repeatedly, causing it to fly back.

Noah also started to have better luck. Now that he had two swords, he could hit the Green ranger since it was too busy blocking one to block the other.

Gia was up against the wall against the Gold Zeo Ranger, who kept coming at her no matter what she tried to do. She noticed Jake, who was trying to get away from the Green Samurai Ranger long enough to catch his breath.

"Jake, I could use some help here!" She called.

"Here, have my saber!" He told her, tossing his sword to her.

"Thanks! Here's another blaster for ya!" She said, sending him her gun. Jake then proceeded to shoot at the Samurai, sending it back.

Gia managed to turn the tables on the Gold Zeo Ranger by combining her swords together. With a combination of kicks and slashes, she managed to push the ranger copy back.

Silas watched the battle intently.

"It seems I have underestimated them," he thought to himself. "Let's see how they handle round two." He then pulled out his trumpet again, silently playing a tune.

Troy also managed to push back against the Quantum Ranger, sending it back. The rangers regrouped as their opponents struggled to stand back up.

"Time to finish this!" Troy said, inserting a key into his saber and blaster, charging them up. His teammates proceeded to do the same with their respective weapons.

"Final strike!" They cried before attacking. Jake and Emma shot at the SPD Omega Ranger and Mighty Morphin Green Ranger, causing them to glow. Noah and Gia, on the other hand, ran up and slashed the Green Samurai and Gold Zeo Rangers, causing the same result. Finally, Troy shot his blaster, then slashed his charged up sword at the Quantum Ranger. The attack hit, causing a huge explosion. When it had died down, the rangers summoned by Silas were keys once again.

"Alright! We did it!" Jake cried.

"I wouldn't celebrate just yet, green ranger," Silas taunted.

"What are you talking about? We-" Troy began, only to be hit from behind. When he turned around, he saw Robo Knight and the White Mighty Morphin Power Ranger standing over Noah and Gia as they fell to the ground. The Silver Space Ranger, Lunar Wolf Ranger, White Dino Ranger, RPM Silver Ranger, and Mercury Ranger stood over the fallen forms of Noah and Emma, with the Gold RPM Ranger joining them soon after.

Troy rose to help them, but was blocked by the Gold Samurai Ranger and its Barracuda Blade. The Solaris Knight soon joined it as well, and the two engaged in battle with Troy, as did the other summoned Rangers.

Emma, despite putting up a good fight, was quickly overwhelmed and was taken out by the Mercury Ranger's Drive Detector and the White Dino Ranger's Drago Sword, causing her to dimorph and fall to the ground.

Gia managed to do a little bit better, but not much. She swung her dual sabers at the RPM Gold and Silver Rangers, but was blocked and hit in return. She too demorphed, but was furthered pummeled before falling to the ground.

Jake was promptly being beaten by the Lunar Wolf Ranger and Silver Space Ranger. He tried to dodge their attacks, only to fall flat on his back. He was pulled up by his opponents, only to be brought back down again by their attacks, demorphing in the process.

Noah attempted to fight back against the Mighty Morphin White Ranger and Robo Knight, but was outnumbered and over powered. When he tried to slash at the two, Robo Knight hit him first, kicked his saber out of his hand, and then joined the White Ranger in hitting Noah. Overwhelmed, Noah collapsed and demorphed.

Troy was doing no better. Solaris Knight and the Gold Samurai Ranger kept attacking him, pushing him into a corner. After being shot at one more time, he too collapsed and demorphed.

Silas laughed as he approached the defeated rangers.

"I will admit, your efforts both amused and impressed me," he told them, "that is very high praise indeed. Sadly, it seems they were not enough. Now I will take your powers by force." He pulled his trumpet to his mouth, but before he could play he was attacked from behind. When he turned around, he saw…

"Orion?" Troy asked.

"You! I thought I took care of you already!" Silas roared, preparing to fight.

"Think again! I won't let you steal their powers! Those powers belong to the Earth, and here they will remain!"

"Fine, if you want today to be your last, then I shall oblidge!" Silas said, but before he could do anything, Orion and the other rangers were teleported out of the area.

"Blast!" Silas cried, "Oh well, let's get back to the ship. Come on!" He turned to collect the defeated ranger keys, only to find them gone. "The rangers must have taken them when I was distracted. Very clever, rangers, but you are only delaying the inevitable."

A/N: Phew, that was a lot! Anyway, I hope you liked the chapter. The morphed fights between the Megaforce Rangers and the ones created from the keys came from Gokaiger episode 15. Yes, I know there was more to the first fight, but the chapter was going to be long enough as it is, so I decided to cut it back. Apologies to anyone who was expecting the whole fight.

Anyway, read, review, and enjoy!


	4. A New Plan

A/N: Hey, guys! Sorry this took so long, and that it won't be a very long chapter. Please be patient with me here. Thank you, and enjoy!

Chapter 4: A New Plan

The rangers landed back in the Command Center, all but Orion sore. Silas's Sixth ranger clones had done a number on the core five, and they had barely escaped. Now they needed a new plan.

"That was not fun," Jake said, rubbing his side, "That guy really means business."

"Yeah, if Gosei hadn't teleported us here immediately, who knows what he would have done with us."

"I am glad to see you are alright, rangers," Gosei said, "I am afraid that things are worse than we originally thought. With the sixth ranger keys under his control, Silas will certainly overpower you."

"How did he manage to summon those keys?" Noah asked. "He mentioned Orion, but didn't elaborate."

"He attacked me on my way home," Orion said. "He got me on a deserted planet and we fought. I tried my best, but he overpowered me and used his trumpet to take my powers. Now I can't morph, and he can summon the keys to fight us."

"Oh man, not good," Emma said.

"I managed to grab the ranger keys that were defeated before we teleported away," Orion said, pulling out the keys, "But I don't know how much good they'll be. He has 10 to our 5."

"What can we do?" Jake asked. "We can't let Silas keep those keys, but they overpower us."

"We need to take back my powers," Orion said, "I've got an idea. The next time he attacks, I'll sneak up onto his ship, find wherever he has my powers, and take them back."

"It's too risky," Gosei said, "I appreciate your bravery, but I cannot guarantee your safety if you are caught."

"We don't have a choice," Orion said. "Even if we defeat his keys, as long as he has my powers, he can just keep summoning the keys, maybe even more. We need to take it back as soon as possible."

"Orion's right," Gia said. "Right now, his plan is our best bet."

"We'll keep him occupied the next he attacks," Troy said, "Can you locate his ship?"

"Yes," Gosei said, seeing there was no use arguing with them. "I can only hope that this will work.

Just then, the alarm rang out. The monitor showed Silas at the quarry, weapons at the ready.

"Looks like it's time to put our plan into action," Troy said. "Let's go!"

Meanwhile, Silas stood in the quarry. This time he would make certain that his prey did not escape him. By the end of the day, he would have his prize.

"Silas! This ends now!" Silas turned to see the rangers running towards him.

"Indeed it is, rangers" he said with a smirk, "For you!"

And with that, he summoned his ranger key clones. Since his trumpet could only fit five at a time, he summoned one set of five, then the others.

"Get Them!" Silas roared as his clones summoned their respective weapons.

"Let's power up!" Troy said. The other 4 pulled out their keys.

"Super Mega Mode!" With that, they brought out their Super Mega Sabers and Blasters and ran at the clones.

Meanwhile, on Silas's ship, Orion was wondering the halls, searching for his powers.

"Come on, he has to have a trophy room around here somewhere," he thought. Just as he was about to give up, he saw a bright light coming from a room at the end of the corridor.

When he opened the door, he saw a silver medal with his team's logo in the middle of the roo, surrounded by a force field.

"That must be it," Orion said. "But how to get it out?"

Before he could make a move, he heard footsteps approaching. Worried, he turned around.

A/N: And, Cliffhanger! Sorry it was short, but this seemed like a good place to stop. The next chapter will be longer, I promise. Anyway, let me know what you think. Bye!


	5. Authors note

A/N: Hey, guys! I have something I need to tell you, and is something I should have told you guys a long time ago. You may be wondering why I haven't updated this story in a while. The truth is, college is catching up on me. I have a lot of work, and most of the time I can't think of how to write the next chapter. That's why updates have been less frequent. However, this story will not be cancelled. Fortunately, my semester is almost over, giving me a whole summer to work on my stories. I just wanted to thank you guys for being patient with me, and I ask you to wait just a little bit longer. I promise that I will find a way to make it up to you guys somehow. Also, a special thank you to Spidey Viewer. Your link finally came through, and I can now watch Gokaiger to my heart's content. Hopefully this will give me some ideas for my story (I will add as much original ideas to the story as possible, but if I see something that I think will transfer over well I may include it). Thank you again for your patience and I hope to update soon. Goodbye!


End file.
